


Orphans

by weirdraccoon



Series: SuperBat-Alpha and Omega. [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Omega Bruce Wayne, Supernatural References, Underage Prostitution, Underage Rape/Non-con, only names really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdraccoon/pseuds/weirdraccoon
Summary: Now it was Clark's turn to show up at Wayne manor with a pup.Bruce decided to keep him.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: SuperBat-Alpha and Omega. [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594810
Comments: 40
Kudos: 292





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So.... It's been a while.  
> Okay, the plan was for me to write this part in only one big chapter, but I have classes again! (finally) So I'll have less time to write and I thought I'll let you know.  
> I love supernatural, so forgive the names haha  
> Let me know what you think :D

“Look at him he’s so… small,” the boy argued. “He ain’t no help for us!”

“But Dean,” another boy said. “He escaped from the _Iceberg_ ,” he hissed under his breath. “You know what that means, we gotta keep him.”

Dean turned to the third boy, who shrugged.

“You do know what the Iceberg means,” the third boy said. “If they had him that means…”

“I know what it means!” Dean yelled, interrupting his friend. Then he sighed. “All right, he can stay. But you’re in charge of him, Sam.”

Sam rolled his eyes and walked back to the small boy standing in the middle of their “living room”, although it was only an empty area with an old couch, a broken table, and lots of blankets simulating a nest. The three boys knew what was the Iceberg true business, which wasn’t the casino, and since the truck full of ABO Tests was stolen four months ago, there had been an increase of Omega trafficking within the States.

Sam was almost pretty sure that Cobblepot was responsible for that hit, but not even the Bat had found any link between the Iceberg and the Penguins (Sam thought it was way too stupid for Cobblepot to keep the ice-theme even with his hit-men), or else they’d already have leaked something about it.

Dean liked to blame the scientists that came up with the Tests in the first place, and Jimmy liked to point out that the ones at fault were the ones still selling Omegas like cattle.

To be fair, the only Omega in their little pack was Sam. Jimmy turned out a Beta when he turned fourteen, and Cobblepot threw him out with no more than a “thank you for your services”. Dean, on the other hand, turned out to be an Alpha, and Cobblepot gave him a job within the Iceberg, watching over the other kids and the guests. Only when he realized Sam was also a son of his father did he rebelled and escaped, dragging a feverish twelve-year-old behind him.

They were lucky Jimmy was friends with the kitchen staff and was there, collecting food, when they escaped. He took them to their current home, an abandoned warehouse where the homeless often took naps and recovered from heats or ruts. No one ever stayed, and Alphas were locked up in the basement during their ruts so they couldn’t force the Omegas staying in the building. Only Jimmy lived there permanently and became kind of a caretaker to the ones who took shelter with him, so he invited Dean and Sam to stay with him when he saw them hiding outside the Iceberg.

Just like Sam found Jason that night.

Sam had gone looking for food since Dean was at the end of his rut and Jimmy had to stay watching over him and one Omega that arrived in the middle of her heat. Ellen, one of the kitchen staff, knew the three of them and liked them well enough to give them some of the food. After he kissed her cheek in thanks and took the backpack full of food and sweets, he walked through the dark alleyway listening attentively in case he had to run.

It was very dangerous for an Omega to be around the Iceberg (unless you were a rich one, a client).

When he heard the soft sound of a child crying he almost jumped in surprise, only to feel his inner Omega trying to comfort the kid. Biting his lip and thinking on how angry Dean would be, he looked around the alley and found the small pup hiding under some boxers with nothing more than a dirty gown and many bruises covering his tiny body.

Sam gave him the mini-pie Ellen gave him (it was meant for Dean but… what the eyes don’t see and all that). Jason sniffed a little and, scenting Omega, threw himself at Sam and cried for his mom. If Sam understood the sobs, the kid’s mother was dead and the father was the one who sold him. What a novelty.

Jimmy only had to take a look at both of them, didn’t ask any questions, and lead them to their space. He gave the kid a pair of shorts and a red hoodie he found in the storage, and even if it swallowed the boy almost completely, Jason looked very grateful for the clothes.

“Hey,” Sam kneeled before him and placed both hands over his shoulders. “You’ll be staying with us for now, does it sound good?”

Jason nodded.

“Do I have- I mean-“ he stammered, eyeing the older boys at the end of the room. “Is he our Alpha?” He whispered, turning his big eyes back to Sam.

“What?” Sam turned to Dean for a second, then back to the kid. “Oh! No, no, no. Nothing like that. That’s my brother, Dean. He’s always angry and rude, don’t take it personally.”

They ignored the offended “hey!” from Dean.

“The other one’s Jimmy,” Sam continued. “He’s our friend, he took us in, so he’s now taking you in, too,” he smiled, then bit his lip. There was something they needed to know. “Hey, Jay, I have to ask. Did someone take your blood recently? I mean, in your own house, or someone else’s, but not in a clinic or the hospital.”

Jason nodded.

“Dad did,” he answered and rubbed the inside of his elbow unconsciously.

He probably used an ABO Test, and Jason must’ve been a positive Omega. Sam sighed inwardly. He'll check later for marks to be sure.

“We can share my nest,” he decided. “Tomorrow we’ll go looking for clothes and shoes that fit you, okay?”

“Okay,” Jason agreed softly. “They won’t find me, will they?”

“No,” Dean interrupted and walked closer. His scent was still hinting at his rut, and Jason flinched slightly, so Dean stopped at a safe distance with his hands up. “I promise, they won’t. But you’ll have to work with us to keep your place here.”

“Dean,” Sam started but Dean sent him a look.

“Look, kid,” he crossed his arms. “We have people to help us with food and whatnot, but we ain’t charity cases so we gotta find our own way to bring food and money for other necessities, like clothes. If you’re gonna stay, you gotta know that you’ll have to pull your weight and help. That means that for now, you do exactly as I say when I say. Understood?”

Jason looked at Sam, who smiled encouragingly at him.

“I’ll stop him if he tells you to do something idiotic,” he whispered and winked.

“Understood,” Jason turned back to Dean.

“Good,” Dean growled, smirking when Jason took a small step backward.

“Stop it, Dean,” Jimmy rolled his eyes and handed Jason a cup full of cereal and milk. “Here, you can eat before sleeping, you’re more bones than meat, we ought to rectify that,” he smiled down at the kid who took the cup and smiled thankfully at him.

“Thanks, Mister Jimmy,” Jason mumbled.

Dean huffed.

“See you in the morning,” Jimmy said with a smile, dragging Dean from his arm towards the door.

Sam shook his head.

“Don’t worry about Dean,” he told Jason. “He’s just… He’ll get better.”

Sam stood up and went to rearrange the nest. Usually, he slept in it while Dean or Jimmy took the couch. When he was in heat they stayed away from their space, and when Dean was in rut he stayed in the basement, then when his rut ended, like that night, Jimmy took him to run around the city and punch a few guys to help calm him down.

Sam thought that someday they’ll mate, but so far Dean still had trouble with people getting close to him, not to mention sex; Jimmy also had his panic attacks and he never showed any interest in a physical relationship. They all wanted to forget their time in the Iceberg’s backrooms.

At least they could understand Jason and work around the trauma. They knew what to do and what not to do since they had the same nightmares. He had to wonder how long Jason spent there, even if he rather not think about the young pup in a place like that.

Sometime later, Jason woke up screaming.

* * *

A little over two months later Jason had learned how to pickpocket and shoplift. At first, Sam and Jimmy weren’t sure of leaving him for himself, but Dean was adamant the kid earned his place in their pack. So Jason became the lookout when the older boys stole car parts or broke into stores.

At first, Jason was afraid, then he learned not to be until finally, he understood they had to do whatever they could to survive the streets of Gotham. He learned to be fast, to get into spaces only he could get into and take whatever it was they needed, and he learned to hide in plain sight.

All was good, even Dean looked like a proud dad when Jason showed him the money and the candy he stole. It wasn’t like Jason trusted him suddenly, but he realized that a happy Alpha was a safe Alpha. That was true even in the Iceberg Lounge, but none of the Alphas in the Iceberg were ever happy, so there’s that.

Sam and Jimmy were happy with him being the lookout, but one day Dean decided to teach him how to dismantle tires, and not even Sam’s puppy eyes could deter him.

Lex Luthor had come to Gotham with one public goal: extend his business across the river and make an alliance with the prince of Gotham and its company. No one knew about the more private goal which included dating the rich Omega, biting him, owning WE, and sending the pups abroad while he taught his own pups the business.

Anyway, the Beta organized one elegant gathering of rich people with fancy clothes, jewels, and nice cars. It would be taking place at the Royal Hotel, and there was a guest list with only the richest of the rich and a few reporters. Everyone knew about Lex’s hatred towards the press, so it wasn’t strange that he would only be inviting one reporter from each important paper.

“Hey,” Dean called Sam. “Do you still have that dude’s number?”

“Uh,” Sam frowned. “What dude?”

“The one with a permanent lollypop in his mouth,” Dean explained. “Y’know, the car-guy.”

“Oh,” Sam shrugged. “Yeah, why?” He eyed the stolen newspaper in his brother’s hands.

“We could leave,” was all Dean said.

Sam sighed, turning to Jimmy for help.

“This is nuts,” the Omega said, cuddling the younger Omega currently in the nest. “Do you know just how high-tech LexCorp’s security is? And even if he decides to trusts the human bodyguards for once, what makes you think breaking into the Royal is gonna be easy?”

“He’s right, Dean,” Jimmy agreed. “We shouldn’t risk it. I mean, I do want to leave,” he added when the Alpha’s expression turned sour. “But what if they catch us? I don’t want to stay in Gotham only to be sent to Blackgate.”

“We won’t be sent to Blackgate,” Dean rolled his eyes. “We aren’t like those shits.”

“No,” Jimmy rubbed his shoulder. “But you’re talking about stealing rich people’s cars. They could send us wherever they want to and we wouldn’t be able to do anything. You, more than any of us, know how money works in those circles.”

Dean groaned.

“Right,” he mumbled. “I’ll think of something.”

In the end, Dean decided that yes, they could risk it because apparently Luthor hadn’t brought any of his robots and if they could get away with at least one car _before_ it got into Royal’s parking lot they were going to be fine. Besides, there were no heroes in Gotham.

They chose a sleek black Mercedes at the end of the Valet’s queue. Dean opened it and hotwired it before anyone could see him while Sam distracted one of the security guards and Jimmy and Jason made sure the reporters around were too distracted with the celebrities. He rode it to an alley near Gabe’s shop, but not near enough, for the man to inspect and pay.

However, that ended up being harder than any of them thought.

“Dude, are you out of your mind!” Gabe whispered yelled from under the car. “This has Wayne-tech all around! It’s only better from Luthor’s motors because this doesn’t explode when you tinker with it, but the parts can be traced! I can’t sell’em! Much less keep’em!”

“Oh, c’mon, dude!” Dean exclaimed. “I know you know how to turn that shit off, and you can sell the parts. This is a nice ride.”

Gabe shrugged and rolled out from under the car.

“I kinda like Bruce Wayne,” he smirked. “He’s been helping around. My bro’s going to Gotham Academy on a scholarship. I have honor.”

Dean groaned and pulled his hair.

“’Sides, you know what they say, right? About him and Supes?”

Dean glared at the older but shorter Alpha and got into the car. If they couldn’t sell it then they’ll have to hide it.

“Dean-o! I know someone who could be interested in those tires!” Gabe yelled behind him, Dean rolled down the window and flipped him off.

Jimmy, Sam, and Jason were waiting for him at their warehouse. The older ones seemed surprised to see him arrive in the Mercedes. Jason looked between the three of them and frowned at the car as if it had offended him.

“What’s this?” Jimmy asked.

“A car, dumbass,” Dean snorted. “Wayne’s, to be precise.”

“Crap,” Sam facepalmed.

“What?” Jason asked in a murmur.

“Wayne uses his prototypes,” Sam said. “And Waynetech had been working on GPS signals for cars, phones, laptops, tablets… If it’s something smart it’s traceable.”

“Even a Mercedes?” Cas frowned. “This looks… old.”

“It’s a classic,” Dean muttered. “Not _old_.”

“I’m guessing Gabe had a look at it?” Sam kneeled to look under it and pointed at some parts that looked newer. “Of course, Wayne’s updated his cars. Classics or not.”

“So, what now?” Jimmy sighed. “Why did you bring it here?”

“I came for you,” Dean shrugged. “You gotta help me take off the tires. Gabe said those were good to sell.”

“The three of us?” Sam quirked an eyebrow and crossed his arms, standing protectively beside Jason.

“One per tire,” Dean glared. “He has to learn, right?”

Jason shuddered at Dean’s growl and took Sam’s sweater in a little fist.

“It’s fine,” he told Sam with a soft voice but a determined look. “I can do it.”

Sam sighed and ran a hand through Jason’s hair. It was a little dirty.

“Get in, then,” the Omega said, then turned to Dean and hissed. “If something happens I’ll never forgive you.”

“Pft. As if. I’m sure Wayne doesn’t even know his car’s gone.”

Jimmy only sent him a look that said _get this away from home or else_ and hopped in the copilot's seat.

* * *

Dean was growling. Sam was glaring really hard. Jimmy stared wide-eyed. Jason trembled and froze where he was kneeling in front of one tire.

Only a few steps from where Superman decided to land.

The man of steel stared blankly at the teens and the child. When the valet told Bruce his car wasn’t where it was supposed to, the first thought of the Omega was that Luthor was trying to steal his tech. Again. But then he checked the GPS and found it near the docks, so he concluded that it was taken by some Gothamites that would try to sell the parts.

The Omega tried to convince Clark to leave it, but Clark was curious (and maybe he wanted to prove himself to his intended mate) so, after he saw Alfred arriving in another car to pick up Bruce and they were gone, he changed and flew to the docks. It wasn’t hard to find the sleek Mercedes between all the metal compartments.

Besides, he could hear them. Two of them were arguing nonstop while another hummed.

He was surprised however by the child. He was the only one silent enough he had to concentrate on to listen for a heartbeat and breathing. And he was, by far, the youngest.

Superman couldn’t help scanning him for any injuries, not trusting completely the other three boys that had already grown up in Gotham, no doubt.

When the child looked up in fright, Superman thought he had seen him before, only he couldn’t remember where or when.

He was brought back to the moment when the child whimpered. He noticed the teen with longer hair tried to jump over the car to get to the pup, but the one growling grabbed him, and the last one, eyed the pup in concern.

“Hey I know you don’t want any trouble,” Superman said and showed his hands in a non-threatening way, especially to the pup. “I can help you.”

He took a step forward, which turned out to be a mistake. The pup scrambled away only to bump into the car behind him, while the other three took a step backward, the Alpha dragging the Omega by the arm.

“No, no, don’t be afraid,” Superman decided to ignore the rest and focused on the pup. “You know who I am, right?” He smiled softly and the pup blinked but stayed immobile. “I would never hurt you. I just want to know if you need help.”

“Jay-“ The Omega started, but the Alpha snarled and his eyes flashed red in warning.

Superman glanced at them to make sure no one was hurting the other, then back to the pup, Jay, who was looking up at him with a mix of fear, hope, and uncertainty.

“Jay?” He asked and the pup turned completely fearful again and rubbed at his teary eyes, leaving behind a dark satin of dirt. It looked kinda like a bruise. Then Supermen knew. “Jason?”

He could hear the rest whispering between them.

“When I say run, run.” “What about-“ “Just obey for once, will ya!” “Easy, Dean.”

Superman didn’t know what was more surprising, the Alpha voice suddenly growling, obliging the teen Omega to run after the other two, or the pup suddenly jumping up and trying to hit him.

He took the small fist before it could break in his stomach, also trapping the squirming child before he could try to run off.

“Jason, hey,” he whispered, trying to calm the pup. “It’s me. Do you remember me? I sure remember you.”

After a few minutes, Jason tired out and started sobbing quietly, hanging limply from Superman’s arms. The hero rubbed his back and purred, which worked better on the young boy and he started to feel sleepy. When Superman lifted him better to carry him to the GCPD, something right behind Jason’s right ear caught his attention.

It was an Omega mark.

One, traffickers were using to tag positive Omegas in the ABO-Tests.

He couldn’t leave Jason at the GCPD, could he?


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce was bored. Utterly, horrendously, bored.

He had thought the media would have calmed down about Damian’s birth by now. It seemed they all wanted to know was who the father or mother was and what happened to them. The scar on his neck was barely noticeable, only if you knew where it was exactly you could find it.

He had come to terms with his and Talia’s relationship. He will forever be grateful that the female Alpha saved him from her father, but he understood that it wouldn’t have been healthy at all if they had continued. He was sorry she died. His pup deserved a family who loved him and watched him grow up, not like him. Damian deserved happiness and love and the whole world.

And Bruce would give it to him.

To both of his pups, he thought with a small smile. Dick suffered the same as him and more. He would make sure Dick reached his full potential without taking his life away from him. Perhaps one day the pup will agree to be officially adopted. After he found out about the circus, Dick was so depressed Bruce feared he would try and hurt himself again. So far so good, and that girl from the Academy was so much help, her uncle should be proud.

In fact, Commissioner Gordon was standing by the entrance, always vigilant, so Bruce made his way to him, pretending he hadn’t seen Luthor approaching him from the other side.

“Hi, Commissioner,” Bruce smiled.

“Hello, Mister Wayne,” Gordon shook Bruce’s hand. “How are you doing? How are the kids?”

“Oh, they’re fine,” Bruce’s smile widened and Gordon couldn’t help but chuckle at Bruce’s mama pride. “Damian loves following his big brother, and since he can’t walk very well yet, he kind of waddles everywhere, but he won’t crawl anymore. He wants to be like Dick.”

“Sounds nice,” Gordon chuckled. “They all grow old so fast. When Barabara came to live with me I thought I’d have trouble tending to a little girl. Next thing I know we were signing her for the Academy. She continues to impress me every day.”

“She is,” Bruce nodded. “I’m so glad Dick has someone like her in his life. She helps a lot.”

“Glad to hear that,” Gordon smiled. “I was wondering when you’d call me to stop her.”

Bruce eyed him with amusement.

“Commissioner Gordon,” a gangly man in a cheap suit approached pen and notepad in hand. “Oh, hi Bruce. I didn’t see you there.”

“That’s good because I’m hiding,” the Omega smirked and Gordon huffed.

Clark looked confused for a moment, then glanced at Luthor, talking with Gotham’s mayor, probably about expanding Lexcorp. As if Bruce would share Gotham with anyone. He smiled and turned back to Gordon and Bruce.

“I get that you two know each other,” Gordon said. “And I get that you know who I am, but I have no idea who you are, son. You should know better than to expect Bruce to introduce us.”

The Omega frowned at the older man, but nodded nonetheless, turning back to Clark.

“He’s right,” he shrugged. “Alfred is back a the manor with my pups.”

Clark shook his head but he was grinning. That was his Omega.

“Clark Kent, Daily Planet,” he shook Gordon’s hand. “I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions.”

“I bet it has nothing to do with Luthor’s sudden interest in our city,” Gordon answered, glancing at Bruce for a second when he mentioned the city. “I have nothing to say to that other than I hope our city’s treasures are kept far away from his hands.”

Bruce’s cheeks turned a slight pink and he waved the Beta off.

“Luthor doesn’t scare me,” the Omega said.

“Mhm. That’s why you’re hiding?” Gordon smirked, knowingly. “But we don’t have to worry too much. Everyone knows there’s someone always listening to our gold Omega. Kind of like a guardian angel but with a cape instead of wings.”

Clark willed himself not to blush. Judging by Bruce’s face he wasn’t doing a very good job.

“I’ll have to leave you two, boys,” Gordon continued, looking at his watch. “I have to make one round and talk to some of my officers. You have fun.”

After their goodnights, Gordon walked away and Bruce turned to Clark, taking his arm.

“You’ll be my plus-one,” the Omega claimed. “You look cute enough.”

Clark scoffed and guided Bruce to the bar.

“I always look cute,” he answered. “Ma says my glasses bring out my eyes.”

“I’d object but these are a nice pair of glasses,” he pushed them up Clark’s nose and stared directly at his eyes. “And those are a nice pair of eyes.”

Clark gulped.

“What are you drinking?” He asked in a high voice then cleared his throat.

“I’ll have some lemonade,” Bruce answered, turning to the barman. “But give him something stronger, on me.”

Clark pushed Bruce a little but accepted the glass of scotch handed to him.

“How are Dick and Damian?” The Alpha asked with a soft smile, enjoying the way the Omega’s eyes shined with affection for his pups.

“Better,” Bruce answered. “Dick loves gymnastics and he gets to work around his anger and depression in healthy ways. Damian tries to copy him, and he likes to waddle around the garden too. I let him think he’s helping Alfred when he’s actually making a big mess on the dirt.”

“I wonder who bathes him after that,” Clark mussed jokingly.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Bruce smirked. “Alfred does that while I relax with Dick.”

Clark chuckled. He knew for a fact that Bruce loved tending to his youngest pup. He’d seen it. The rest of the socialites and the media couldn’t let go of Bruce’s alcoholic past, though, and they tended to portray him like a simple rich Omega who paid nannies to care for the pups. There was no evidence for that, so they just picked Alfred, the poor old butler that had to weigh all his ward’s responsibilities.

The Beta found it annoying while the Omega found it amusing.

“Bruce, finally,” both Alpha and Omega winced at the voice behind them. “I’ve been looking for you all night,” Luthor eyed Clark as if he was a fly and dismissed him as such, turning to Bruce and smiling like a predator. “Giving interviews, I see. But enough of that. Come, I want you to meet someone.”

Just like that, Luthor took Bruce’s arm and dragged him away. Bruce sent Clark an angry pout, and Clark shrugged. He couldn’t do anything without making a scene. They knew Luthor would make a scene. He could eavesdrop with his super hearing, and he had to bite his tongue to suppress his laugh.

“Aw, Lexy,” Bruce whined in his public snobby voice, “that was such a fine Alpha. Why’d you have to take me from him?”

Clark could only imagine Lex’s face. It was no secret the Beta hated his gender and envied Alphas’. For Bruce to implied he preferred Alphas… well, Luthor won’t be taking that Omega, nor his multi-billion company, as his anytime soon.

Too bad he wouldn’t just give up.

While Lex dragged Bruce around introducing him to people he already knew (they were in his city, after all) as if he was his personal companion, Clark mingled and chased for some quotes within the crowd. So far, most of the guests thought Luthor was wasting his time with their prince. They liked owning the Omega, as far as he stayed in Gotham, he’ll be Gotham’s.

“Besides, he’s doing good by himself,” a nice old Omega lady told Clark. “The Waynes never would’ve touch a weapon’s prototype with a ten-foot pole, I can’t imagine their son suddenly building them. Luthor would have to change his whole company to get Bruce’s approval.”

“You think?” Clark asked, honestly curious. “He seems a little old-fashioned.”

“Dear, don’t you believe those stupid traditions,” she chastised with a small smirk. “While it’s true that Omegas stayed at home, we were also the real bosses of the household. It was our territory, after all. Alphas were only good for their knots and the money they left for food, and Betas… Well, Betas don’t have a knot do they?” She chuckled and patted Clark’s red cheek. “Bruce doesn’t even need Luthor’s money, so what is left? I certainly feel a little sad about that Beta.”

But as sad as she claimed to be, she grinned at Bruce once he was able to ditch Luthor and go back to Clark.

“Good choice, dear,” she told him and walked away, completely ignoring Bruce’s baffled face.

“What was that about?” Bruce asked Clark, who willed his blush to disappear and shrugged. Bruce huffed. “Well, I’m ready to leave. Want to create some rumors and leave with me?”

Clark could see the old lady winking at him and mouthing “knot” from the other side of the room.

“You know what,” he cleared his throat. “I don’t think I’m ready for that kind of attention.”

Bruce pouted.

“Dick and Damian miss you,” he purred. “They like it when you come to visit and bring them candy.”

Clark gasp dramatically.

“I knew it,” he even put a hand over his chest in mock offense. “They only want the candy!”

Bruce laughed. A real happy laugh that reached his eyes.

How was Clark supposed to not fall for that Omega?

Bruce looked at him with a soft expression, and Clark felt like the air was leaving his lungs. He didn’t even need oxygen… technically.

“May I take you to your car, Mister Wayne?” He asked, offering his arm.

“So chivalrous, Mister Kent,” Bruce answered, not missing a beat. “It’ll be my pleasure.”

A minute later they were facing a very nervous valet.

“I swear, Mister Wayne,” the boy stuttered. “We signed in your car and the keys are here but we can’t find it anywhere.”

The young man seemed more scared of the Alpha companion than of the rich Omega. Clark frowned, thinking that he should be more afraid of Bruce, but when he glanced at him he found him mostly unconcerned.

Oh. It was him who was giving off the angry scent.

He coughed.

“Sorry,” he muttered.

Bruce smirked at him, then turned back to the boy

“Don’t worry, I live here,” he winked. “I knew something like that could happen. Someone must have taken it while it was still outside. I know you had your hands full.”

The boy sighed in relief and offered to call a taxi, but Bruce shook his head and instead took out his phone to call Alfred.

“You’re really okay with this?” Clark asked. He’d seen the car Bruce arrived in, and he knew anyone else would’ve been raising hell in order to find it.

Bruce nodded.

“Really,” he said, not looking angry at all. “Most of the parts were WE prototypes. Whoever took it didn’t know that, unless it was Luthor trying to steal my things again,” he sighed. “I know this city, Clark,” he shrugged. “It’s getting better but there are still things the Bat hasn’t find, and Bruce Wayne doesn’t know how to help.”

“You’ll just let them have your car?”

“They’ll try to sell it,” he explained. “They’ll find the prototypes. That kind of car can’t be sell as a simple shell, so they’ll have to dismantle it and sell its parts. I hope that money is for food or shelter, though.”

“You do know this city,” Clark looked out to abandoned parts where whoever had the car would be working on it. Bruce took his face between his hands and returned his gaze onto him.

“Leave them,” he ordered. “I promise it has nothing important. It’s just a car.”

Clark nodded, but of course, he wouldn’t leave it. He wanted to at least make sure whoever did it had good intentions… like feeding their family or something similar. There were still many junkies in Gotham, and Bruce’s been working hard to help them have a better life.

“Alfred’s here,” the Omega mumbled, releasing Clark’s face and turning to the street. “I’ll see you later, Clark,” he waved and hopped in the back of the limousine. Alfred liked to show off.

Bruce fastened his seatbelt and let his head fall back.

“Ngh.”

Alfred chuckled from the front.

“Good party, sir?”

“Hn.”

“Did you have fun at least, Master Bruce?”

“Lots,” Bruce grumbled.

“It’s always good to socialize, sir,” Alfred chirped. “Creates character.”

“Ugh, just take us home, Alfred.”

“Right away, sir,” Alfred still sounded far too amused.

Bruce let a small smile appear on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my Bruce is coming out way healthier than expected. Oh, well… right now he’s in a good place: pups happy and healthy, city changing for the better, good friends and allies… Besides, I have something especially angsty for the future, so I’ll let him have this while he can. (And who doesn’t love a happy Bruce Wayne – babes deserve to be happy!) I feel like I’m being very cliché, but I do know Bruce would change for the better if he had his family… his own pup. I based it on “Batman: Son of the Demon” where he was ready to quit being Batman and live as a normal family with Talia and their unborn baby (if you haven’t read it you can do it in readcomiconline.to, I recommend it). Do tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I haven't abandoned this series, I've just been busy with Flashpoint... and life. Now that the store I worked in is getting ready to reopen they've been calling us to clean and whatnot, it's hell! Good thing I only go once a week (I work on weekends) but during the week I have school and that takes a lot of time too, even if I decided to do an extra year to prepare my disertation (I think it's that, here we call it Tesina).  
> So, thank you all that are still with me on this! I feel this chapter kind of weird but I needed it out of the way because next one will be from Jay's POV and since I took a while to finish it I don't really remember what I wanted to happen here.... Hope is not so bad. Also, I felt like I wrote so little! Last chapter in Flashpoint were a little over 15k words and now I feel like this is nothing. Forgive me!

Later that night Bruce was surprised when someone knocked on the door. It was already late, and no one should be able to simply cross the main gate and the big garden without sounding some alarm just to knock on his door. Dick and Damian were fast asleep in their respective rooms, and Alfred was finishing up something in the kitchen.

Alfred came out of the kitchen and found Bruce frowning at the door from the stairs as if the door was a puzzle he needed to solve. Cleaning his hands, Alfred nodded to the Omega to stay back and went to open the door.

Superman, cape and all, was standing in the front door of Wayne Manor. Alfred was about to chastise the Alpha but Superman let his cape fall from the bundle in his arms and Alfred gasped. He immediately allowed them entrance and rushed them to the sitting room just to the side of the front door. Bruce followed, frown still in place, now he was looking at the pup Superman had in his arms.

“What did you do?” Bruce demanded, ignoring Alfred’s reproachful gaze as the butler started the fire.

“I didn’t do anything!” Superman defended himself. “He just fell asleep.”

“While crying?”

“I just- I found him and other three boys with your car,” Superman mumbled and looked away from the Omega. “I know you said to leave it but I couldn’t.”

“It was just a car,” Bruce groaned and put his hands over his eyes. Then looked up. “What happened? Where are the other three?”

“They left,” Superman admitted. “They were older. But Bruce, I know this kid. Remember when you were kidnapped and taken to a basement by three ex-employees?” He finally looked at Burce’s face. “He was there, in that building. I think he and his mom were abused but I knew I couldn’t just take them and there was nothing I could do.”

“So?” Bruce asked, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting when Alfred entered with a sandwich and warm milk in a tray. “Where’s his mom? You do know you just kidnapped him, right?”

“No! This time it’s different!” Superman claimed, then looked down at the sleeping face of the kid and laid him down on the couch. “Look at this.” He bit his lip.

Bruce knelt beside the kid and looked at what Superman pointed.

Just behind the pup’s left ear was the omega symbol.

So far Bruce had only seen three. Two were in two bodies found in the river. Twelve-year-old pups with marks of sexual assault and abuse. They were found two weeks after the ABO-Test were stolen, and Bruce knew that it was because of that damn test that Omegas were in danger even before presenting as such.

He couldn’t help the growl that escaped him.

The pup whined, still asleep and curled up into a ball.

He was covered in grime which only highlighted the tear tracks on his cheeks. Small, thin… marked. Bruce knew he had to do something about the Omega ring. He’d have to talk to this pup once he woke up. The Bat will find out who was to blame and will end them.

“I wasn’t sure if the GCPD would’ve helped,” Superman muttered, looking at Bruce with a soft calming expression. “I wanted to be sure you knew you were right. Everyone against the Tests were right. But… or they are very good at hiding or no one cares.”

“You do,” Bruce smiled at him. “I can help. We can help.”

Alfred cleared his throat.

“Please, do wake up the young lad,” the Beta said. “I’ll draw him a bath while he eats, and I’ll prepare one of the rooms.”

“Thanks, Alfred,” Bruce smiled at his friend.

“Jason?” Clark called, the pup mumbled something but didn’t wake up. “Jay,” he pushed the small shoulders.

Jason blinked awake, first with confusion, then with fear, not knowing where he was. He stared at Superman and Bruce and then tried to jump off the couch to get away.

“Hey, hey,” Bruce soothed, keeping his scent calm. “You’re safe. You’re safe.”

The pup’s nose twitched while he scented the air. Once he realized Bruce wan an Omega he relaxed, but kept his eyes on Superman, not knowing if he could trust him or not. He thought he could, the man was a hero… but he was also an Alpha. Alpha’s were bad.

“I’m Bruce,” the Omega got the pup’s attention. Wide blue eyes turned to him. “I’m sure you know Superman,” he glanced at the hero. “This is my house. No one can get in.”

Or out, thought Jason. How would he find the others?

“Here, eat this,” Bruce handed him the sandwich with a smile. “Looks like you need it.”

Jason took the sandwich and stared at it, then back at the adults.

“Bruce’s a friend,” Superman said, awkwardly. “You can trust him.”

Jason lowered his eyes and nodded.

“You don’t like his scent do you?” Bruce asked, crouching in front of the pup. “I can ask him to leave if you’d like?” He asked, the pup looked alarmed at him. “Won’t be a problem. Promise.”

Jason took several seconds to nodded shyly, and Bruce turned to Clark.

Superman winced and nodded back.

“Call if you need anything,” he asked, then flew out the manor. Jason’s shoulders relaxed, and he looked around more openly now.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, taking a bite of the sandwich.

“No need,” Bruce chuckled, smiling softly at the pup. “He understands.”

“I just…” Jason trailed off. “Alphas are mean most of the time.”

“Tell me about it,” Bruce sighed, then asked. “How old are you, Jason?”

“Eight,” he replied.

“Do you know where are your parents?” Jason shook his head.

Bruce wondered if he could take a blood sample and run some tests, but he also knew, after having the Test done to him, it’d probably be a trigger for the pup. He had to make sure, however, Jason didn’t catch any illness during his time on the streets, or wherever he was that had him marked.

Maybe tomorrow.

“Here,” Bruce handed him the glass fo milk once he finished the sandwich.

“Thanks,” Jason smiled and drank it. “Hum. Bruce?” He called, giving back the empty glass. “When can I go back to my pack?”

Bruce raised an eyebrow.

“You mean the pack you’ve been living in on the streets?” He asked and looked right at him. “Wouldn’t you rather live somewhere nicer? With a real family?”

“I had one,” Jason shrugged. “But they left. Dean can be mean but he protects us. And Sam is nice. And Jimmy is… good.”

Bruce filed the names for later.

“Why don’t you stay here tonight and we’ll talk in the morning?” Bruce offered his hand for the pup to take. “Alfred has already prepared a nice bed for you, and I think he’s waiting to get you clean and comfy.”

“Alfred?”

“My butler,” Bruce explained. “A Beta,” he added when Jason looked up fearfully.

Jason nodded and bit his lip.

“I guess I could stay,” he decided. “I don’t even know where they went.”

Bruce smiled and guided him up the stairs. He could hear Alfred in the room next to his, on the other side of Damian’s and Dick’s, so he led the pup there.

“My room’s next door,” Bruce pointed. “I’ll be there if you need anything, all right?”

Jason nodded, looking around the room with an awed expression, then turned to Alfred when the Beta walked out of the bathroom. Alfred smiled at the pup and offered his hand.

“Good evening,” he said. “Are you ready for a warm bath?”

Jason blushed slightly and took a hesitant step to Alfred, then looked back at Bruce.

“Go ahead,” the Omega smiled, scent projecting safety.

Bruce saw as they walked into the bathroom and walked out of the room. He went to the cave. The computer was still running a few programs trying to pinpoint where the Test were taken to, but so far he had nothing. He’d have to ask Jason a few questions, he hoped the pup would help. He also had to find his family, someone who could take him in, unless… No. He shook his head. He already had Dick and Damian. He couldn’t keep taking kids in. It wasn’t even safe, doing what he was doing. What if someone discovered him and hurt them?

He knew he had angered some pretty bad people when he used the Bat to expose corruption.

But Jason was an Omega. Probably sold to some fuck shit who believed it was okay to buy kids. He’d be in danger either way, wouldn’t he? Bruce could help.

He wrote the other three names in a stick note beside the keyboard and promised to take a look at them later, if only to know what they did while Jason was with them, to reassure his mind.

He sighed.

Seems like there were still bad things happening in Gotham.

He took his phone out.

>>Pup’s safe. Keep an ear out?

<<Sure. Thanks, B.

Bruce smiled. Clark was a good Alpha. A good hero. And even Damian was starting to feel comfortable with him. But now he wondered, if Jason stayed, what would it mean for their relationship? Jason was clearly afraid by Alpha scents, and Bruce had no training in psychology or something alike. Dick already had trouble with seeking help… He should stop getting himself in these situations.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason woke up in a strange room.

He was beginning to panic when he smelled the nice cinnamon scent that surrounded the bed. Almost as if the Omega went to check on him several times during the night. He sighed and burrowed his face on the soft pillow. The scent reminded him of Sam and his mom. It was both sweet and spicy and it embraced him and made him feel safe.

There was another scent, one much more neutral, like cotton, and less pronounced. The Beta who bathed him last night, he guessed. If the man hadn’t come back then it made sense that his scent was fading. He himself smelled of the soap and shampoo the Beta had used on him. Like vanilla.

He liked that. He liked the scents in the room. He liked the soft sheets covering his body and the ray of sunshine that came from the small gap in the curtains. He turned on his back and stared at the ceiling. It was tall. Almost as tall as the one in the warehouse. He kind of missed the several pillows that made up Sam’s nest, but he admitted the bed and everything in the room was nice too.

Then someone ran right outside the door. He thought the steps were light enough to belong to someone small, and there was no new scent coming in from under the door. Another kid then. And then suddenly there was a baby crying.

Jason got up and peered out the door down the hall. He saw a glimpse of a dark-haired man entering the room he guessed the baby was in. Then a soothing whisper that calmed both the baby and Jason’s nerves. He stepped out of the room and walked slowly towards the other door to peered inside. He found the same Omega as last night, Bruce, cradling a frowning baby in his arms and pacing around the room.

The whispers continued all with a smile on the Omega’s face. Jason simply watched. He liked the Omega’s face, he liked the scent, and he liked the softness in the man’s eyes while he looked at his baby. Then he frowned. The Omega already had a baby even if he looked young, and he was sure he heard another kid around. He had to go back to Sam and Dean and Jimmy.

He had no place here, in the big nice mansion with nice good people. He was a street rat. He was… he was a slut. He got out of the Iceberg and found a nice little family.

“Jason?” He startled, the Omega was looking at him with worried eyes and the pup was babbling away, pulling on Bruce’s shirt. “Hey, how was your sleep?”

“Good,” Jason mumbled with a slight blush. “Bed’s nice.”

Bruce’s smile returned.

“I’m glad to hear that,” he said, then glanced at the baby. “This is my youngest, Damian,” he crouched a little to show Jason the baby, and Damian stared back with bright green eyes full of curiosity. “I’m sure you’ll meet Dick later today.”

“Dick?”

“My oldest,” Bruce nodded standing straight again.

Jason looked behind him as if expecting to meet Dick at that moment, but he saw no one. He looked back at Bruce and frowned.

“When can I go back?”

“Back to the street?” Bruce arched an eyebrow. Jason felt like they had the conversation before. He wanted to go back. Didn’t he? “Why don’t we talk about it after breakfast?”

Jason pursed his lips and crossed his arms over his chest but nodded anyway. Food wouldn’t be unappreciated. Bruce smiled and motioned him to follow, so Jason did.

Thay went downstairs and through a door that led to a small hallway, then another door and they got into the kitchen. There was the old Beta at the stove, and a kid a little taller than Jason, sitting at the counter with a bowl of cereal.

“Good morning,” Bruce said, strolling to the high chair and depositing Damian in it. The baby kicked his feet happily and looked at the other kid, then at the old man, with a toothless smile.

“Good morning, Master Bruce,” the Beta said, then Jason remembered his name was Alfred.

“Morning, B,” the kid grinned at him. “Hi,” he said to Jason.

Jason, who walked in behind Bruce, hid behind the Omega’s legs.

“This is Jason,” Bruce introduced. “He’ll be staying for a while.”

Dick tilted his head in curiosity, looking at Bruce’s legs, then shrugged and continued eating. Bruce looked at Jason over his shoulders and smirked.

“Aren’t you hungry?”

Jason scowled at him.

“We have pancakes today, young Masters,” Alfred said, placing a pile of the food in the middle of the table. “Wash your hands and take a seat.”

Jason followed Bruce, hissing when the Omega took hin under his arms and lifted him to reach the sink. Bruce only smiled softly at him, and Jason blushed, muttered an apology, and washed his hands. Then waited patiently beside Bruce, even after the man told him to pick a seat.

“Do you like pancakes?” Dick asked, munching his own.

Damian babbled too, wanting to copy his brother, and Bruce chuckled, cleaning the younger pup’s hands and chubby cheeks. Jason frowned at his plate, and shrugged, taking a big bite of one. It was so good, he hummed in appreciation and nodded once at Dick.

Dick grinned and went back to his plate.

Jason looked at them while they ate. Alfred kept bringing stuff but he didn’t sit with them, while Bruce thanked him and asked his opinion on something about Waynetech. Jason didn’t pay much attention to what they said. Bruce was eating and feeding Damian small bites of pancakes, and the pup yummed and clapped his hands every time. Dick was making faces at the pup and Jason couldn’t help his own smile when Damian laughed happily.

It was a small pack, but it looked good, happy, safe. Much like the one he had with Dean and Sam and Jimmy. However, Dean didn’t like him much, did he? He left, dragging Sam and Jim away, keeping _them_ safe but abandoning Jason. That Alpha didn’t accept Jason into their small pack, seeing him more like one more temporal member like the ones Jimmy took care of during their heats and ruts.

From what he gathered here, Bruce was Pack leader, the caretaker. There was no Alpha around, not even a scent that hinted to one living in the manor.

“Jason,” Bruce called him softly and Jason’s head snapped up. “I’d like to talk to you, do you mind?”

Jason eyed the Omega’s almost empty plate, Dick, taking more pancakes, and his own empty one. Alfred smiled at him from behind the counter.

“I’ll be sure to save you some more before Master Dicks finishes them all,” he said. “And if he does, we have more snacks and something special for dinner.”

Jason bit his lip and turned to Bruce.

“What do you want to know?” He asked.

Bruce glanced at Dick, then looked back at Jason and offered his hand.

“We can talk in the library,” he offered.

Jason nodded and took the Omega’s hand. Bruce stood up and pulled the pup from the kitchen and upstairs. Jason awed at the library when they walked in. it was a big room full with floor to ceiling bookshelves and a pair of comfortable-looking couches.

“Do you know who marked your ear?” Bruce asked, sitting down on one of the couches and inviting Jason to join him. “Do you remember when it happened?”

Jason scratched the mark, feeling its roughness and remembering the pain.

“Dad came one day and said he’d test me,” Jason explained. “He took some blood and left. Then, later, he returned with some men,” he shuddered. “Said I was at least going to pay his debt, so I wasn’t that useful.”

Bruce pursed his lips.

“Where was your mom?”

“She was still asleep,” he said. “She hadn’t woken up in a while, but I thought she was tired because of her medicines. The men took her too and kept her in the back of the car while my dad drove,” he took a deep breath. “He took us to Penguin’s Iceberg and left with mom while the men took me in and changed me. They said I’d be wearing fewer clothes from then on and that if I liked being alive I should listen to them. Then they said the mark was so they could find me if I ever got lost. That people would know I was an Omega and look for my Alpha since Alpha was supposed to protect us,” he frowned. “Penguin never dod protect us, though. He let other Alphas hurt me and the other kids.”

“Penguin?” Bruce arched his eyebrows. He knew Olwad Cobblepot owned the Iceberg Lounge, but he wasn’t sure if Jason was talking about that iceberg or if there was someone else. He hadn’t found anything through his computer, but maybe he could hack directly into Cobblepot’s system, he just needed to know how careful he should be.

“That’s how we called him,” Jason shrugged. “He had a funny name.”

“And how did you escape?” Bruce asked.

“One of the Alphas watching me attacked one older girl,” Jason said, frowning. “The girls smelled like Omega, but… wrong. Like really sweet, more than normal. And the other Alphas had to keep the man away from the girl, and I took off. I hid in the alley and they ran past me, I think they thought I kept running. Then Sam found me and took me to a warehouse. He lived there with his brother and a friend.”

“They treated you well?” Bruce searched the pup’s face for any hint of abuse. He knew most of the young boys and girls in the Narrows were dangerous because they had to be. They might not like it, but they grew up in the environment and learned the only way to survive it was to be part of it or be more dangerous than the rest.

“Yes,” Jason said, looking up at Bruce with determination. “They knew about the Iceberg. They got it. Dean was pretty angry but Sam said he was still learning to control his Alpha, and that most of it were because he was overprotective,” he frowned in thought. “He did help me once when a woman caught me shoplifting. He growled and snapped at her until she let go of me and I could run. Then he stayed to distract her and the others at the store.”

“But he came back?” Bruce arched his eyebrows. Those pups… How many were there being used for things like the Iceberg? He needed to find out and expose them, fast.

“Yes, he did,” Jason sighed. “He was always there, even when he was angry. Sam too. His scent was nice, like yours, but he could get mad too when Dean was being a dickhead.”

Jason snickered at Bruce’s expression and smiled sheepishly. Bruce smirked and decided to let it pass this time. While Jason was waiting for Bruce to take him back, Bruce was considering him.

“Do you have more family?” He asked and Jason shrugged.

“Dunno. It’s always been just mom and me, sometimes dad,” he chewed his lip and looked at his lap, then turned pleading eyes at Bruce. “Don’t make me go back,” he whispered. “Sam takes care of me. I can stay with them. I want to stay with them.”

Bruce blinked at the panicking pup. He made his scent go softer, comforting, and Jason slumped on his lap, crying and begging in a small voice.

“No, Jay, I don’t-“ Bruce took the pup’s shoulders and made him look at him. When he was sure he had his attention he started to pet the pup’s soft hair. “I won’t take you back. They shouldn’t have you or any of the other pups but we’ll do something about it later, all right?” Jason nodded. “But I don’t want you back on the streets either,” Bruce said, and Jason was about to complain when Bruce continued. “Wouldn’t you like to stay here?” Jason’s mouth closed with a gulp. “If only for a little while, and if you don’t like it I’ll make sure you go somewhere nice.”

Jason thought about it.

This was an odd adult that was asking him, not demanding or ordering him. He was touching him but not like the other adults that touched him. This was nice, safe.

He felt safe.

“And if I told you I wanted to go with Sam and Dean and Jimmy?” Jason asked, tentatively.

“Then I’ll make sure you three have some money and someplace to live,” he promised. “I’m not sure how easy it would be to find your friends, though. Superman said they escaped.”

“Sam wouldn’t leave me,” Jason pouted, but he couldn’t be sure about Dean, and he was Alpha. “They had a warehouse, like a safe place for street Omegas to hide when they had their heats.”

Bruce was surprised. Even after all they had lived through, they still helped, if a little, more people.

He’d have to look for them too, make sure they weren’t in too much trouble.

“Don’t you want to stay?” He asked again, stopping his hand where he was petting his hair.

Jason looked at one of the bookshelves. He could stay. For real. This fancy mansion could be his home and the nice Omega could be his pack. He’d have a pack. He’d have brothers. He pushed himself into the Omega, and Bruce wrapped his arms around him, surrounding him with his scent.

“Yes,” Jason whispered. “I’d like to.”

Bruce sighed in relief and hugged the pup with care. Now he’d have to worry about calling Gordon and talking to Jason about the Iceberg. He’ll also have to call Clark and tell him about the pup-ring. He won’t be happy, Bruce knew. And he would like Gotham even less.

He forgot about everything else when Jason started purring, and Bruce joined him, accepting him into his little pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, umm... It's been a while. I just want to say I'm not abandoning this series. It's only that this series in particular has no outline or ending planned because I simply wanted to have it like something fun to turn to when life became too much to handle. I will keep writing! I will. But for now, I have another fic: Flashpoint (if you hadn't check it out, I invite you to do it, it's also about Omega Bruce and Superbat cause I love it) That fic is based on the animated movies and it has an outline and a definite ending and is longer than this short procrastinating writing. So I'm focusing on that one since I want to update it every two or three weeks more or less and be done with that as soon as possible. Thanks for keeping up with this and being patient, I truly appreciate it :D


End file.
